Sin City
by Lil Red Writin' Hood
Summary: A one-shot based on In My Blood that covers Sin City from Rorke's point of view. If you haven't read In My Blood you don't have to but obviously you'll be missing some information about certain characters (like Logan's name is now Charlie and Charlie is a girl) if you don't read that first. Rated M for language, violence, innuendo, and because of the fic it is based off of.


**A/N: Hey! It's been awhile (again) but as promised here's another one-shot to tide you over while I work on the sequel. As before, I don't own COD: Ghosts or its characters etc. I do however claim responsibility for Charlie's snark and awkwardness, along with Ryder. As always, reviews are welcome.**

I finish recording my statement, my manifesto as it were, and leave to meet up with Vincente and the rest of my men. They swept the hotel when we first got here. Managed to find their base of operations, even managed to get their fucking piece of shit security system reset. Now they're waiting on the floor beneath the Ghost's base. When I reach them a couple of the men are asleep, most of the others are playing cards, and Vincente's chatting on the radio with the other teams stationed around and outside of the hotel. He makes it clear that they're to stay out of sight and let those fucking bastards come to us.

"Any sign of them?"

"No sir."

 _They're taking their sweet ass time._ El Mozo's not going to be to thrilled if we have to wait more than a day or two for these pricks to show. He'll understand though. Knows to trust me with this. Hell, he's nearly as anxious to be rid of these bastards as I am. _**Nearly**_. The promise of a new recruit doesn't hurt either. _Charlie_. Stubborn son of a bitch'll probably try to raise hell once he realizes what's going on. We'll have to make sure we get him the first time around or I've got a feeling this is all going to go south **real** fucking fast. _Yeah,_ _ **he'll**_ _be the one to worry about._ The rest should go down easy enough, but the kid… That kid's going to make me work for it. But he's a child. Hardly old enough to be a part of this war, never mind a fucking Ghost. I'll beat him. Put him down hard. I'll break the poor bastard… And then I'll rebuild him, make him stronger and deadlier than his father could've ever hoped to. He'll survive, just like I did. _And he'll be better for it._

"Delta team has incoming. They're here," Vincente says before breaking up the card game and waking the men that are sleeping.

"It's about damn time."

I knew they'd come here after Río. It's almost too easy. Sad really, just how damn predictable they've all become under Elias' direction. _Oh well, won't be a problem much longer._ Delta team radios again once our targets have entered the building. The men ready the launcher and the accompanying canisters of gas. Everyone puts on their gas masks and then we wait. And wait. And wait. _What the hell is taking them so long?_ For a minute the nerves get to me and I'm worried that they know, that **we're** the ones about to be ambushed. But then the sound of distant chatter reaches me and I relax. Not too long after that I hear four sets of boots above us and that fucker Elias speaks, projecting throughout the lounge and atrium.

"JSOC's going to want to move fast on this, so load up before you get any shut-eye. We've got six hours until Keegan and Ryder get back."

I'm not surprised that they're not all here, but it would've been nice to off the kid's boyfriend in front of him. Would've done a hell of a lot to break him. _Might still be able to do it._ Knowing we've got six hours to prepare for the other two is a nice heads up. _Thanks Elias._ Merrick speaks next, but for once his voice doesn't carry. I can hear that he's speaking, but I can't hear what the hell he's saying. Then Charlie's talking, then keys are clicking. Someone's checking their security. _Good thing we got that shit reset._ Elias speaks again. Then the kid's frustrated, his voice rising enough that it carries down to us.

"No. I'm telling you, something is **wrong**. I can feel it," he insists.

 _Shit. The kid's got good instincts. Better move fast._ I give the go ahead and the first canister's launched as Elias starts to get after Charlie. _Should've listened to your kid, Elias._ It's followed immediately by the second and the third. The green trails disappear over the railing and the canisters clatter against the floor above. Rapid, agitated barking rings through the air.

" **Get out!** " Elias bellows and one set of boots takes off as they all start coughing.

"Get up there. **Now**."

Whoever it is shouldn't get far, but it's not a risk I'm going to take. We haul ass, getting up there before the gas can even fully dissipate. Looks like our shit's pretty damn effective. Dropped all three- _Wait, three?_ Survey the room as my men flood it. Junior's on the floor nearest the racks of weapons stacked against the wall. _One_. Merrick must've dropped where he stood because he's damn near the center of the room. _Two_. Elias didn't get more than five steps from the controls for their piece of shit security system. _Three..._ _**Where's Charlie?**_ I scan the room, hell-bent on finding the brat even if it means tearing apart every fucking inch of this place looking for him. My eyes drift over combat boots and a flash of light red hair clear on the other side of the lounge, nearly into the hall, and I realize I can relax. _Huh_. I'm impressed, the little shit made it a hell of a lot farther than I thought he would. _Didn't I hear barking?_ There's no dog to be found. _Well, shit._

"Somebody find that fucking dog and take care of it!" I bellow, turning my back on the kid to deal with my men, "Vincente! I want you and your men working on Merrick while I'm dealing with Elias and his brats. I don't give a flying fuck where you do it just make sure it's not going to be a distraction. For now: you two grab Elias, take him to the room we set up. Vincente, I want you to keep a few men with you and keep an eye on the brats until I call for them, don't bother moving 'em 'til then. The rest of you, take Merrick wherever the hell Vincente tells you to and get started."

They all hastily acknowledge their orders. One man runs off to look for the damn dog. The men closest to Elias grab him by the arms and start trailing after me while the rest of them all gather around Vincente to receive further instructions.

It's a long walk. Gives my nerves plenty of time to disappear and be replaced by excitement. The closer we get to the room the antsier I get. _This is what it's all been leading to._ Every mission, every move, every decision I've made since these bastards abandoned me has been leading to this moment. Ajax was first, as he should've been. After all, he was the one that shot me all those years ago. He got what he deserved for that. But that, that hadn't been nearly as big of a betrayal as Elias. _Fucking Elias._ To think I once considered him my friend, my **best friend**. Hell, he'd practically been family. For him to conspire against me like that, to drop me like that, to **abandon me** like that... I can't cause him enough pain. He will **never** get what he truly deserves, but damn it, I'm going to do my worst. I'm going to put that son of a bitch through hell and when I'm done I'll put a bullet in him. And you can be damn sure I'm going to ruin the things he holds nearest and dearest in this world.

My boots slap against the marble floors and echo through the shopping area, my anger ringing through every step. I pick up the pace. The sound of Elias thudding against the steps on the way down makes me grin. _He'll definitely be feeling that once he wakes up. And then he'll_ _ **really**_ _start to hurt._ Finally we reach the room. I have the men throw him in his seat, the one with the back toward the window, and bind his wrists. They force his hands back through the gaps in the chair and zip tie them tight. Once they're done I send them out. I tighten the ties a little more, make sure they're nearly cutting off his circulation, and then I stick him with a syringe full of drugs to counteract our gas. Then I take a seat across from him and wait. Doesn't take more than five minutes before he's groaning and coming to. Eventually he raises his groggy head and looks me in the eye.

"Rorke," he says, his voice neutral and unsurprised.

 _He knew this was coming._ _ **Good**_ _._ That knowledge brings a smile to my face.

"Elias."

I don't say anything else, not right away. Let Elias stew in the mess he's made for himself. His eyes leave mine and take in his surroundings. He's careful to keep his face neutral, to not give anything away, but I catch him staring at the extra chair.

"We're going to have company later," I tell him and his eyes snap back to mine, "Wanted to give us a chance to catch up first though, I mean other than your sad attempt at interrogating me on that plane it's been what? Twelve years?"

I may phrase it like a question, but it it isn't. I know **exactly** how long it's been since Caracas. _Eleven years, eleven months, twenty days._ Elias doesn't respond.

"You know I've been thinking about this every damn day since you left me to die. It had to be disappointing, finding out I was alive. After everything you went through to get where you are. Guess I was just the skeleton that refused to stay in your closet. That had to be frustrating."

Still nothing. It's like talking to a damn brick wall. I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe him defending his actions… but I never expected hotheaded Elias to just sit here in silence. I try a few more times. Poking and prodding, leading comments, taunting him about Ajax. Still not a damn word. Frustrated I get up and take it out on his face. Beat him and knock him around until my knuckles ache and my head clears. Then I try again. A couple cycles of talk, silence, and beating and I realize he's not going to say a damn thing. _Guess it's time to break out the big guns._

"These seats," I say, pointing to the empty chair he'd been eyeing and the one I'd been sitting in before, "They're for your boys."

Elias perks up at that.

"My boys?"

 _Gotcha._ I grin.

"Yeah. **Your boys.** I've got your kids, Elias. And I'm going to bring them in here and you're going to watch me tear them apart."

"You've got my sons?"

 _Did I fucking stutter?_

" **Yeah** , Elias. I've got your sons. What do you say to that?"

Something flashes through his eyes. I'm not quite sure what to make of it, but I know I don't like it. _What the hell are you up to Elias?_ Elias hasn't responded yet. Just keeps staring at me like he's trying to figure something out.

"They're children, Gabriel," he finally says calmly, "Leave my boys out of this. They've got nothing to do with what happened to you."

 _About damn time._ Should've known threatening the brats would be the only way to move him.

"Tell me where Keegan and Ryder are. Then maybe I'll consider it," I say and Elias just glares.

"You know I can't do that."

"You can and you will if you want your boys to survive this," I respond.

Elias goes quiet again, just settles for staring me down. Not sure what the hell he's looking for, but if it's any hint of the man that used to be his friend he isn't going to find it. That man died the day Elias dumped him in those rapids. I press him again on Keegan and Ryder's whereabouts, even threat his boys again. Promise to shoot off Charlie's dick, like that little brat threatened to do to me, if Elias doesn't cooperate. **Nothing**. Fed up with his bullshit I radio Vincente and tell him to bring the brats over. Elias doesn't even flinch. _Something's up._ He's being too goddamn evasive and uncooperative even though he knows his boys' lives are on the line. I sit in silence, studying him and racking my brain, but I just can't figure it out.

"What the hell are you up to Elias?" I ask.

"Nothing. You've got me bound to a chair, Gabriel. I can't **do** anything. What are you up to? What is it you think you're going to get out of this? Closure? Redemption? Revenge?" he asks.

I open my mouth to respond, but a distant shout interrupts me. Nothing follows immediately. Just as I'm starting to wonder if I might've imagined it a barrage of gunfire echoes through the empty halls.

"What in the goddamn?" I say.

Elias is nearly rock solid. The only chip in his tough as shit visage is the slightest hint of worry that flashes in his eyes. More shouting, sounds like all hell's breaking loose out there. _Guess I better go see what the hell's going on._ Elias watches every move as I climb to my feet and I flash him a grin.

"Don't worry, we'll pick this up when I get back."

For good measure I deck him again, his head snaps to side with a satisfying thwack, before heading out the door. Outside the room the cacophony grows louder. I can hear screeching and shrieking, but there's so much of it that it's hard to tell who it's coming from. _What the hell?_ I run toward the noise. Take the stairs two at a time once I hit them and when I reach the top I'm greeted with a blood bath. _**Holy**_ _hell._ The Feds still standing are cowering like pussies, ignoring every order Vincente screams at them. _Fucking dipshits are dead when this is over._

"What in the blue **fuck** is going on?!"

A couple of Feds chatter and point at the bloodied mess dragging itself through the carnage. At the center of all this shit? Charlie. _Of fucking course._ The brat's heading for a discarded blade but I'll be damned if he's going to actually get it. Stride forward, crack the little shit in the back of the head with my pistol, and he drops like a sack of bricks. Something's not right though. It takes me a minute of just staring to figure it out. That delicate curve of a waist, those broad hips... I'm staring at a fucking woman. This isn't Elias' boy. _Where the hell is Charlie?  
_  
"And just who the hell are you, darlin'?" I ask softly, not expecting an answer, as I take a knee beside her and brush her bangs away from her bloodied face.

The hair, the chaos she caused... If I didn't know any better I'd swear she **was** Charlie. _Did Elias... No. I would've_ _ **remembered**_ _him telling me he had a girl. Besides, if he did Elias would_ _ **never**_ _have let her get involved in this shit, he would've kept her safe at home._ A flash of silver catches my eye, it's the necklace around her neck. _**Just**_ _like the one Charlie was playing with on the helo._ A surprised chuckle escapes me.

"You've gotta be shitting me," I mutter under my breath, I shake my head and stand.

 _So I guess Charlie's a girl after all._ Certainly explains a lot. The high pitch of Charlie's voice, how small she seemed compared to the rest of them, Keegan's anger when she drew my attention, the protectiveness of Junior and Ryder when they tried to block her from my view. There isn't a doubt in my mind that she's the reason they managed to make it out of Patagonia, never even occurred to me that we might've been looking for a woman too. Also explains why Elias has been acting so damn cagey and why none of my threats against his boys have been effective. Fucker's only got **one** and so long as I didn't realize that, that meant at least his little girl was safe. _Not anymore._

"Really, Vincente?" I say as I turn my attention away from the hell-raiser unconscious at my feet and toward my second in command, "You and your men can't even handle a fucking child?"

That pisses him off something fierce.

"That **child** ," he growls, " **killed** two of my men and **maimed** three more!"

 _Attagirl._ Looks like I was right to pick Charlie as El Mozo's next Ghost. Hell, if she can do this much damage drugged up and under Elias' guidance I can't wait to see what she's capable of sober and trained by me.

"Then maybe you should've trained 'em better," I respond, just daring him to say something; he doesn't, "Get the boy in with Elias, **now**. Get the girl cleaned up and then bring her in too. Assuming you and your men can handle the rugrats this time around."

Vincente mutters an acknowledgement and I head back down the stairs. A couple of men follow along behind me, dragging Junior down the steps. When I walk back into the room it's to find Elias futilely trying to slip his restraints. He stops as soon as he sees me. I make sure to hit him again for trying it. And then I strike him a few more times, just for the hell of it, while my men throw Junior into his seat and bind his hands behind him, trapping him on the chair. Sometime after they leave I hear a groan and for a second I think it's Elias.

"Dad?"

 _Nope. Not Elias. Junior._ He's out of it and confused, groggy as hell. I turn to him with a grin.

"Good morning, sunshine! So nice of you to join us!" I say as I slap his face a little to bring him around faster.

The second his eyes focus on me Junior lets out a slew of expletives and I just laugh. Hit him hard to shut him up. Guess I made him bite his tongue because he spits blood onto the floor before looking to Elias. _Nope. Daddy can't help you. Bastard can't even help himself._ His eyes drift from Elias to the empty chair behind me and I just grin a little wider.

"That's for Charlie," I explain, glancing at Elias out of the corner of my eye, "Don't worry. She'll be here soon."

Panic and dread briefly flash through Elias' eyes before he snuffs them out, but that's it. That's the only reaction the bastard has to finding out his daughter's been compromised. _God, you were right. You_ _ **are**_ _a shitty father Elias._ Then again, maybe he just needs a little push.

"Why didn't you ever tell me your youngest was a girl? Maybe I wouldn't've been so rough with her," I say, baiting Elias but he just glares.

"What the fuck did you do to her, you prick?!"

His oldest, on the other hand, is quick to rile up at the mention of his sister. I just shoot him a grin and turn back to Elias.

"You know even drugged up that little shit **still** tried to fight her way out of this? Gotta say, I'm sorry I missed it. Judging by the aftermath it was a hell of a show."

"I swear to God if you hurt her-" Junior hisses.

"Relax, Junior. No point in hurting her without an audience," I point out and that just pisses him off more.

"You son of a bitch!"

Smack Junior for his insolent mouth and then go back to whaling on Elias. It's pretty damn obvious the bastard's not going to say anything, least not yet, so I settle for using his face as a punching bag while we wait on Charlie. Eventually I switch it up. Start beating the shit out of Junior while his old man watches silently. Never says a goddamn word, not one peep, to try and pull me off of his son. I turn back to Elias and resume his beating as the door opens. They must've finally gotten Charlie all cleaned up. They hoist her into the chair and bind her like the others while I continue beating on Elias.

Vincente doesn't even have to let me know when they're done with her, I just have to wait for the click of the door latching shut behind them. When it does I lay off of Elias, turn to get my first decent look at his pistol of a daughter now that she's not caked in blood. _Holy shit, she's_ _ **gorgeous**_ _!_ As much as I try to fight it I can't quite quash the begrudging respect and pride I feel for Ryder. How in the hell he ended up with her, I've got no fucking clue, but I must've done something right if that sorry sack of shit managed to land a looker like Charlie. _He's still a disloyal little prick but at least he's got good taste._ Find I can't keep myself from staring, running my eyes over every inch of her. _Damn is she pale._ You'd think between being a soldier and growing up in SoCal the kid would've picked up a tan someplace but no, her porcelain skin's so fucking fair that she's damn near reflective in this bright lighting. No freckles to speak of on her face, but there's a crop of them dusting her shoulders. Remember the vivid pine of her eyes. Now that they're not open to distract me though I can appreciate how evenly they're spaced, how her pale blonde brows compliment them in perfect arches. A straight nose falls right in line with her other features, sized just right. Fixate on her lips. Not too big, not too small, they fit her face perfectly. Nowhere near thin, not overly plump either. Looks like her top lip might be just a hair more prominent than her bottom, then again it might just be that dramatic bow of hers calls more attention that way. _Wonder if they're as kissable as they look._ Let my eyes drift, across high cheekbones and a delicate neck, before traveling down to appreciate the low neckline on her top. Looks like it might've ended up a bit further down than normal after her struggle but I don't mind, kid's got a fantastic rack. _How in the hell did you manage to hide_ _ **that**_ _, sweetheart?_ Her body's soft and welcoming yet tight and toned in all the right places. Can't get my mind off it, can't bring myself to look away. Doesn't help that I've always had a thing for redheads, though she's got a **lot** more blonde to her than I typically care for. _Elias, you idiot._ A familiar flash of silver catches my eye and I wander over to her, taking a knee once I'm close. It's that damn necklace of hers. The one I watched her play with in the helo and the one that clued me in to who the hell she was here. Take hold of it, twist it in my fingers to get a good look. _St. Michael... Interesting._

"Didn't peg you for the religious type, Elias," I say, still kneeling in front of his daughter and playing with the St. Michael medallion that's come free of her top, "She must've gotten that from your wife."

Stand up and tuck the necklace back between her tits, smoothing the chain against her skin with a delicate touch - _She's a soldier, how the fuck is her skin this soft?_ \- before circling around to stand behind her and face Elias.

"That's not all she got though, is it? **Obviously** doesn't take after you. I mean, look at her! She's stunning, isn't she? What the hell were you thinking, Elias, letting her play soldier looking like this?" I ask because I **really** want to know.

For all the fuss he made about keeping his brats safe it sure doesn't seem like he meant it. How could he? Making them Ghosts, pulling them into the worst of a losing battle. That's no way to protect your **boy** , never mind your little girl; **'specially** with her looking the way she does. Can't decide if I should be angry about that or grateful. After all, pretty as she is, I wouldn't have given her a second thought if I hadn't seen her in action. Since I can't decide, I settle for pissing off Elias, hurting him anyway I can. _And I know just where to start._ The bastard sure as hell deserves it after what he did to me.

I'm not shy about touching her while I taunt him. Pressing a hand to her head, brushing against her pale red hair before skimming my fingertips along her neck and down her arms. When I reach their ends I just wrap her tiny wrists in my hands and I lean in, my face flush against hers as I look up and meet Elias' eyes just to drive the point home. _You can't protect her. You never could._ Elias is livid, rigid in his seat, but he doesn't say a word. Junior on the other hand...

"Keep your goddamn hands off her, you motherfucker!"

"Hesh!" Elias warns.

He knows how this game goes. Knows that Charlie's the one in the most danger here. Knows not to show emotion. Knows that if they do, she's the one that'll end up paying for it. Junior doesn't. So I have to chuckle at his reaction. All it does is egg me on. I press a smirk into the soft skin of Charlie's neck with a sigh. _God, I'm going to enjoy this._

"Should've just let her shoot you, you fucking bastard!" he shouts, obvious alarm showing in response to my actions as he strains against his restraints.

" **HESH!** " Elias snaps and that finally shuts Junior up.

 _You're no fun Elias._ Now that neither of them are reacting I stop. I don't move away from Charlie just yet though. Double check to make sure she's still breathing, run my fingers along the back of her head where I struck her. Inwardly I wince as they pass over a decent sized lump. _Maybe I hit her too hard._ I can't exactly worry about it right now though. Check the time. It's been about an hour and a half since we first heard them. If Keegan and Ryder stick to the six hours Elias originally said then we've got about four and half hours to kill before they finally show up. If I can get one of these sorry sacks to tell me where the hell those two are coming from then we might even be able to tap one of our operatives and get eyes on them, get a more accurate arrival time. Let my hand drift down from Charlie's head, down her shoulder, until I'm not touching her anymore. I step toward Elias.

"Where are they?"

No answer, from him or Junior. I pull my K-BAR free and leave a slice across Junior's arm, he hisses and swears under his breath. I ask again and again receive no answer. Another cut, another curse. Again I ask and again I get nothing. Wrench Junior's head back and leave a nice long cut across his throat. Ask again, no answer again. Another cut, deeper than the first. Still nothing. I store my blade before I can get too carried away and go back to beating the shit out of them. First Junior. I ask again and again receive no answer so I switch to Elias. I'm starting to get fed up. I've been at it for nearly an hour when Vincente comes in.

"Anything?" I ask, striking Elias again before turning to my second.

Vincente shakes his head as I walk over to him.

"Besides taunting my men and telling us to go fuck ourselves Merrick won't say a thing."

 _Figures._ Instead of getting pissed I just nod.

"Dismissed," I say and Vincente disappears out the door once more, "Well, I guess if you want something done right, do it yourself."

Just as I haul off and ready another punch for Elias I hear a soft sigh.

" 'Esh?" Charlie questions dazedly without ever looking up. She clears her throat. "Hesh?"

A smile breaks across my face. Elias' eyes momentarily widen slightly with alarm as I turn away from him and head over to his daughter, but that's it. The bastard doesn't say a word. That split second is the only emotion he shows.

"Well, hello darlin'," I say gently as I stop behind her.

She still hasn't looked up or said another word, but I haven't missed the way her breathing picked up at the sound of my voice. Carefully tangle my fingers in her hair and tug, pulling her head back until she's forced to look up at me. She winces and her eyes tear up, but that's it. Her pine green eyes peer up at me and it's easy to see the fear there. It's just as easy to see the confusion. She doesn't have a fucking clue who I am. _Shit. Maybe I hit her harder than I thought._ Still, I can't help but smile down at her. It's good to see her awake. Kid had me worried for a minute. It takes a couple seconds, but I can see the panic in her eyes when who I am finally clicks for her.

"You're awake. Good. About time we met properly, don't you think kid?" I say softly as I let my free hand caress her cheek.

She doesn't say anything. _Family of fucking mutes._ Instead she jerks away from my touch. Doubt she did it on purpose though, seemed like more of a reflex than anything. Confusion colors her face again. Not sure what that's about. Comprehension shines in her eyes a moment later as something, I have no fucking clue what, dawns on her. There's a brief flash of vulnerability before a fiery determination burns it away. _There we go,_ _ **that's**_ _more like the Charlie I remember. Oh darlin', I am going to have_ _ **fun**_ _with you._

Now that Charlie's awake I'm hoping it'll be easier to get one of these assholes to talk. _Hell, who am I kidding?_ _If anyone talks it's going to be Elias or Junior. Charlie's not going to say shit._ Images of Elias breaking down in my arms when he thought he was going to lose Charlie flash through my mind. I have a feeling threatening Daddy's little girl is the only way I'm going to get anywhere with this bastard, but I'm not exactly holding my breath. I know she's a damn good way to hurt him though. And he **deserves** to fucking hurt. I untangle my fingers and push her head forward as I walk back over to Elias. From the whimper that slips out I know her head's got to be fucking killing her. I expect Elias to react to that, flinch or something, but nothing. Not a damn thing. _Guess I'll just have to push harder._

"Anyways, nice to have the family back together, isn't it?" I taunt Elias, keeping my voice light and earning nothing but silence. "We're just missing our quiet friends…" I rest my hands on my thighs and get right in his face as my smile disappears and my tone hardens, "Where're Keegan and Ryder?"

Funnily enough Charlie responds to my question before Elias even has a chance. There's a low, vicious growl behind me that draws my eyes back to the girl and brings the smile back to my face. _She'll tear their fucking throats out before she lets them tell me where the others are._ Elias actually uses words for his response.

"You know I'm not telling you a **damn** thing!"

 _That's what you think._ Still, it's enough to kill my grin. Charlie on the other hand beams at her old man, her smile screaming her wild approval of his defiance. I straighten and turn back to Elias. _Let's see how you both feel after this._

"No? Well let's see if I can change your mind…"

That's all the warning he gets before I draw my pistol and fire on Charlie. She let's out a strangled cry as the bullet hits her in the abdomen. Nearly gets drowned out by the reactions of her brother and father.

" **NO!** "

"Son of a bitch! **I'm gonna kill you!** "

Charlie's doubled over, gasping and trying to catch her breath. Take a minute to watch her bleed. I'll need to take care of her wound, and soon, if I really plan on keeping her around but she's not bleeding seriously enough for me to worry about her bleeding out before I'm finished interrogating her old man. I turn to her raging brother.

"Easy, Junior. I ain't even started with you yet."

Junior snarls at me, but Elias pays no mind to the threat I've just made to his eldest. He's focused on Charlie, though it's alarmingly cold. There's none of the flagrant concern I expected. Instead it's a detached earnestness I hear when he speaks to his daughter. _What the fuck is wrong with you?_

"Charlie! Look at me! **Look at me, hun!** "

 _Finally. There it is._ There's just the faintest hint of desperation in his voice. He's hurting. Even if it's just barely. Can't help but chuckle at that as another grin turns my lips up.

"That's right, you look at him," I tell her as I move to stand behind Elias.

Charlie's breathing hard, pain in every inhalation. Doesn't stop her from shaking her head in response, though I'm not sure if it's meant for me or her father. Elias isn't taking no for an answer though.

"Charlie Shea Walker, look at me sweetheart," he demands.

Gradually she responds. Sits up, gritting her teeth against the pain, and meets her father's eyes. _Damn. Kid's nothing like Elias._

"That's it. Good girl," I praise and though I see her jaw twitch in irritation she refuses to acknowledge me, just keeps her eyes focused on her father. So I bend down and stick my face right next to Elias', force her to look at me even if it's just through her periphery. "Show him how much pain he's causing you."

 _That's right, Elias. This is all_ _ **your**_ _fault._ My comment finally draws Charlie's attention to me and earns me a look of a complete and utter hatred.

"He's not the one that just shot me, **jackass**!" Charlie snaps, fire in her eyes, and my jaw nearly drops.

 _I just_ _ **shot you**_ _and you think you can fucking talk to me like that?_ I draw myself up to my full height and walk over. I'm towering over her.

"You better watch that pretty little mouth of yours kid or I'm going to find a better way for you to put it to use."

Junior's bitching and moaning and trying to get loose, but I'm more interested in Charlie and the way those charming green eyes of hers widen ever so slightly at the innuendo. _May have to give that a try anyway._ Smirk crosses my face and then she's glaring at me.

"Try it. I **dare** you," she hisses.

Kid flashes her teeth at me and for a moment my smirk falters. I'll give it to her, the kid's bold as brass. Still, if the little shit bit me it'd be the last thing she ever did. I tell her as much by bringing my hand up and letting it rest against my pistol while I shoot her a smug grin. _She's smart, she can figure it out._ Sure enough her eyes track to the pistol on my hip and settle on it for a moment. Then they return to mine as a dark smile curls her lips. _Well this oughta be interesting.  
_  
"So what? You shoot me, I die, big deal," she says, her tone easy and sardonic before turning pleasantly vicious, "At least I'll get to leave this earth knowing I left you emasculated and bleeding out on the floor. I'm sure Hesh'll even be kind enough to piss on your corpse for me. Hell, maybe if he's got the time he'll even take a big ol' du-"

I know where she's heading with that but I don't let her finish, backhand her instead. Hit's hard enough that her head snaps to the side and she's dazed, but not so hard she'll pass out again... I think. _Holy hell, she's a firecracker._ She's going to be a challenge to break and she's certainly going to make work more interesting. I've got to say, I'm looking forward to having her around and it's not just for the improved scenery, though that certainly helps. As much as I'd love to drag out this foreplay it's time to get this show on the road, I've got shit to do. _That's all right. We can play more later darlin'._ I want the other three dead before Keegan and Ryder get here. Besides, I still owe Charlie for stabbing me in the back. Shooting her didn't even that shit up, that was solely for Elias' benefit. _Speaking of shooting her…_ Charlie's still dazed from that last hit and I take the opportunity to dig into her GSW, actually sinking my fingers into her abdomen. She screams.

And fucking hell does the kid have a set of pipes. Damn near felt like she blew my eardrum when she first screamed. High and loud before tapering off into chokes and coughs as she starts sobbing. Junior's, predictably, cussing and shouting threats and by the ruckus outside it sounds like Merrick is too. That doesn't surprise me in the least. Knew he'd have something to say if he could hear her and I don't think there's a single man in the entire damn building that couldn't. No, what surprises me is Elias. Man watched his little girl get shot, now he's listening to her scream and cry in agony and it doesn't even phase him. He's still just sitting there. Silent. More ruthless than I ever thought, cold-hearted bastard. And Charlie - bright, fiery, little Charlie - how can she **not** see that her old man doesn't give a damn? _How can she be so fucking loyal to the miserable bastard that dragged her into his fucking mess? So fucking loyal that she'd die for him?_ As if on cue the muscle in my shoulder twitches, a token of the blade she stuck in my back, and I'm reminded why I made her scream in the first place as I pull my fingers from her.

"That was for stabbing me, sweetheart."

Keep my voice low, mouth close to the shell of her ear, so that Charlie's the only one that can hear me. If she's going to be one of my soldiers then she's got to know why she's being punished. She doesn't acknowledge it other than cringing as my lips skim her skin, just sits there heaving sobs. Catch her jaw in my bloodied hand and force her to look at me. Kid looks like hell, her eyes all unfocused like she's going to pass out. She's quieting herself though, doesn't want to look weak would be my guess from the defiant jut of her chin in my grasp and the venom in those tired pine green eyes when they refocus on me. Satisfied I release her face and head back to Elias, whacking him in the thigh as I circle around him with Charlie watching my every move.

"You know, funny thing about your old man," I say, speaking solely to Charlie, "He lets his men die to save his own ass."

She doesn't like that, not one bit. Narrows her eyes to glare at me and I know Elias feels the same way when I hear him grinding his teeth beside me but it's not enough to pull my eyes from Charlie's. Not until he speaks at least.

"Dammit Rorke! This is between you and me!" he growls and I finally turn to face him, "Leave my kids out of this!"

 _Took him long enough to get pissed._ I turn toward him with a sneer on my face. I'm greeted by a familiar sight: the almighty, unadulterated loathing of Elias Walker. It's just not a look I've ever seen directed my way. Catches me off guard for a moment, but then I'm able to realize it for what it is. His mask is slipping. He knows he won't make it out of here alive. There's no reason to hide it anymore. _Were we ever actually friends? Did you_ _ **ever**_ _actually give a shit about me?_ It

doesn't matter.

"You're talking to a superior, Lieutenant," I remind him patronizingly because I truly mean superior in every sense of the word. "Show some discipline."

"You were never one of us," Elias fires right back, voice full of contempt, "You're not a Ghost!"

His words cut me to the core, surprising me even after all these years and all the bloodshed. _I saved your fucking life, I_ _ **created**_ _the Ghosts, I was the reason you were able to go home to your damn kids! I can't believe this shit._ His face is making me sick so I look away before I do something I'll regret, like killing the son of a bitch in a fit of rage instead of dragging his death out in the most painful way possible. When I do I lock eyes with Charlie. From the look on her face she can't believe the words out of her father's mouth either. The fact that the last memory she'll have of her father is seeing him at his worst brings a smile back to my face. With that in mind I turn back toward Elias and allow my anger to wash over me, completely engulfing me.

"Well that's just because I'm better than you!" I say, striking him. "I've always been better than **you**!" I bellow before taking another mighty swing.

" **Bullshit!** "

Charlie's furious exclamation draws me away from her father. I turn toward her and she scowls at me, ardent indignation rolling off of her in waves.

"You're wrong," she insists fiercely. "You're not better than him and he'd **never** let me die just to save his own ass. But I'd die for him or any other member of my squad any day of the week. That's a lesson you **obviously** never learned."

Her condescending eyes look me over head to toe before they lock with mine again. _You fucking brat._ She even has the nerve to scoff as I stalk toward her. And now I'm seeing red.

"Elias is right," she says, voice still fierce, "You're no Ghost. You never were."

I strike her. Her face snaps to the side and that's enough to pull me out of it. _Shit. I didn't mean to do that._ I'm pissed at Elias. I want to hurt **him**. Not Charlie. Not anymore, at least for now. I'll have to hurt her again soon enough. _She doesn't deserve this. Elias does._ She keeps mouthing off like this though and I can't guarantee it won't happen again.

"Shut the hell up, kid."

"Dammit Rorke! Don't you fucking touch her!" Junior shrieks.

I just shoot him a smirk. _Like there's anything you could do to stop me._ After that I make my way back to Elias, beaten and battered Elias. He could stand to be a little more beaten in my book.

"And you, you call yourself a Ghost? You're **nothing**!" I roar, anger building once more as I deck him yet again. "You and your kids, you're dead!" I lie. I have no intention of killing Charlie but I know the thought that I will is killing Elias. "Your name dies with you."

Before I can get out another word my pistol's yanked free of my holster. I react immediately. Drop a hand to latch onto the wrist of whichever kid managed to break free before pulling a defensive movement to regain control of it. It all happens so fast and automatically that I don't even fully realize it's Charlie pulling the stunt until I've got her petite, pistol-pilfering hand trapped between mine and she's stuck at my side.

"Whoa! She's still got a little life in her!" I laugh, impressed.

 _Didn't even fucking hear her. Nice work darlin'._ Charlie apparently doesn't appreciate my laughter if the outraged growls are anything to go by. Honestly it just makes me laugh harder. The second I feel teeth scraping my skin though I stop.

"Hey! **No.** I don't **think so** sugar," I chastise.

I readjust my grip and put the little shit in a headlock before she can take a bite out of me. It's harder than I thought it would be because she keeps trying to pull away, to break free. _Like I'm gonna let that happen. You'd fucking kill me._ I end up having to catch my breath after struggling with her. She actually almost managed to break away a couple of times. _You are something else darlin'._ I let out an impressed chuckle once I've got my breath again.

"Gotta give you points for trying, kid," I admit. Impressive as it was, her little stunt can't go unpunished. Lucky for me, I can use her punishment to kill two birds with one stone. "But didn't he ever tell you not to aim guns at people?"

Charlie picks up where this is going right away. She tenses before trying like hell to pull away from me or at least get her hand off of my pistol. _Sorry. Not happening sweetheart._ Elias knows where this is going too. Bastard tries to shoot Charlie a comforting look, but it doesn't work. Charlie fights me the entire time, but eventually I force her to level the weapon at her father's chest.

"After all, they could go off!" I taunt.

She surprises me by jerking the pistol to the side when I squeeze the trigger. Brat knocks our shot out of line and it just barely clips Elias in the shoulder. _Well that just won't do._ I have to fight her to line up another shot.

" **NO!** " she bawls.

I'm surprised how much of a fight she's managing to put up given the shape she's in. By the few unruly tears that have fallen onto my arm it doesn't seem like she'll be able to keep it up much longer though. Sure enough, it's getting easier and easier to aim where I want to.

"That's it, darlin. Just a little more that way! Come on now!"

Poor kid's sobbing now. I'm having a hard time telling if it's because of the pain she must be in or the fact that she's going to shoot her father. Junior's nearly as distraught. Guess that son of a bitch isn't anywhere near as resourceful as his sister though because he's still bound and stuck in his chair, despite his best efforts.

"Dammit Rorke! **Stop!** " Junior shouts.

 _Not a chance in hell._ Can't help but laugh at Junior's pitiful attempt to talk me out of this. It's not even worth justifying with a response beyond that, so I don't. I just focus on Charlie and Elias.

"Point it… at… Dad!" I order, straining to pull my pistol back on target.

Once it's there I pull the trigger. We shoot Elias in the gut, much to Charlie's dismay. The slippery little shit manages to pull free after that. Not sure how, but she fucking does it. Then the first thing she does is run for her father. It's a little disappointing after the struggle she's managed to put up so far but then I remember she's a kid. She's a smart one no doubt about it, but she's just a kid. And she knows she's about to become an orphan. I don't let her get to him. I crack her in the back of the head with my pistol again before she can reach him, though I'm careful not to hit the same spot or hit her quite as hard as I did the first time around. She drops immediately. Impressively, she tries to climb back to her feet. _Sorry darlin'._ I put a boot in her back and force her back to the ground. Must hurt like hell because she's howling in pain, the sound ringing in my ears and nearly drowning out her brother as he frantically calls her name.

"Oh, you got fire in you kid," I say and it's the fucking understatement of the year.

I kneel over her and drink in the pained whimpers she lets loose even as Junior's screams threaten to drown them out. Her damn bangs are falling across her bruised, beautiful face again so I use the barrel of my pistol to brush them away and trace along her jaw. Charlie's fucking determined as hell. Ferocious. Loyal. Strong. Fierce. And it's all so goddamn, infuriatingly attractive. Throw in the draw of her physically and she's just too damn tempting. So I give in.

"I like that," I confess, my voice gruff.

And I really, **really** do. Stay above her, on her, straddling her hips and admiring the gentle curve of her waist. I can feel her taut muscles beneath me and, even like this, I can tell there's that softness over top that is **so** distinctly feminine... I feel like a complete dumbass for ever thinking she was a man.

Makes me hesitate and consider my options. I could end this now. Gloat a little more and then put ol' Elias out of his misery, make his kids watch. Or I could fuck Charlie. God knows, I want to and it'd wreck Elias. Can just picture it now. Her, warm and soft beneath me. Him and Junior horrified and screeching as they watch, unable to do a damn thing to stop me. I'd enjoy it, seeing their reaction, almost as much as I know I'd enjoy fucking her. Oh she'd enjoy it too, I'd make sure of it. Hell, might even make it into a game and see how many times I can get her off before one of them begs me to stop. One look at her face decides for me. Kid's a mess. She's dazed and struggling to keep her eyes open. Poor little shit's bound to pass out, probably sooner rather than later. _That's OK, I can wait. She'll hold_. If- **When** I finally fuck her, I want her awake and coherent for every shift, every thrust, every fucking inch of me. Let my gaze wander across her body once more; over proud cheekbones, the swell of her tits, back down her tapered waist. _Yeah. I can wait._ The others will be dead soon enough and once they're gone we'll have all the time in the world. I'm more than a little excited at the prospect and don't bother holding back a chuckle as I stand.

"Risking your life for your Captain," I say normally as I face Elias, "You could learn something from her."

For the first time since he woke up in this room Elias doesn't bother hiding his emotions. Alarm is plain as day on his face and it only grows as he shoots a glance at Charlie. His eyes snap back to mine and I can see he's desperate.

" **No!** Gabe… Gabe, she's my **daughter** ," he pleads frantically and I just smirk.

Of course he'd realize I'm interested in her. The man was my wingman enough times to recognize the signs. And maybe the fact that she's his daughter would've meant something to me once upon a time, but it doesn't mean jackshit now. If anything it's just another perk. Let Elias die knowing that I want her and that there's not a damn thing he can do to keep her from me.

"Yeah," I say and with one word Elias knows just how little that means to me, "And she's going to get to watch you die."

"No," Charlie whimpers from the floor.

I fire one shot. Then a second. A third, a fourth, a fifth. Junior's distraught.

"No! No! **Dad!** " he wails.

I ignore the son of a bitch and walk around to stand behind Elias. Pull my K-BAR again and cut through the ties binding him on the chair. Even stab him in the back for good measure before sheathing my knife and tossing the bastard to the floor like the trash he is. Charlie's sobbing on the floor beside him and I watch as she reaches for him.

"Daddy."

"I'll kill you, you hear me?" Junior bellows, pulling my attention away from the scene on the floor, "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! **I'm gonna kill you!** Motherfucker!"

I cross to him in two strides and deck him hard, it's a solid enough hit to shut up him up for now, because these are Elias Walker's final moments and I'm not about to let his son's bitching ruin that for me. When I turn back toward them Elias has rolled onto his side to bring himself closer to his little girl. Meanwhile she's clutching his shirt desperately, even as blood continues to bloom across it and stain the bandages covering her arm. _What the hell did you do there sweetheart?_

"I am **so** proud of you Charlie."

 _No shit. I would be too. Hell, I_ _ **am**_ _. She'll be a better soldier than you could've ever hoped to be Elias._ Charlie's still sobbing and Elias gives her this look of just pure love and raw emotion. _He's trying to calm her down._ And it's working. Her sobs are gradually quieting.

"It'll be OK, hun. Everything's going to be… OK," Elias lies smoothly.

Charlie believes him. She nods in agreement even as Elias takes a shaky breath.

"I'll look after them. Hesh and Riley, I'll take care of them. I promise," Charlie vows softly.

The look on her face tells me she doesn't really believe that. And from the look on Elias' it doesn't seem like he does either. Still, he smiles at Charlie. At her attempt to make this shitstorm all better. _This is the closest I'll ever get to making sure he gets what he deserves. I'm going to tear that calm away from him._ I ruin their moment. It's a dick move, I know, and Charlie doesn't deserve it. But Elias does. So I put my boot to that bastard's neck and lean down to speak to him.

"Oh. You're right, Elias. I'm **not** a Ghost. **I'm** the man that hunts them, and sends them back to the other side," I say, embracing my mantle.

Elias' eyes flit toward me and I smirk. _Good-bye Elias._ I put my pistol to his temple and cock it, ready to see the light leave his eyes. Charlie takes that from me. She lets go of her old man's shirt and gently brushes his face, drawing his eyes back to her. A soft, sad smile plays on her lips.

"I love you Dad."

It's sweet, so damn touching that I feel like I'm intruding. It's relaxed Elias. He's not going to die happy, but he'll die calm, knowing he was loved by a sweetheart like Charlie. And that's **so** much better than he deserves. I pull the trigger before either of them can say anything else. Charlie flinches, but her hand never leaves Elias' face. Neither do her eyes, even as her brother starts to go batshit behind her. He's screaming and cursing, calling me every name in the book and then some. I consider hitting him again but decide not to waste my energy.

When I turn back to Charlie her eyes are closed and I'm not entirely sure she's breathing. _Shit. I waited too long._ There's a brief flash of dread that tightens my chest as I stare down at her unmoving in a puddle of her father's blood, her pale hand still resting on his face. _After the fight you put up you better not be dead darlin'._ I toe her away from Elias' cooling corpse, rolling her onto her back. Junior doesn't take too kindly to that.

" **Don't you fucking touch her you bastard!** "

Junior tries to break free yet again. It's about as successful as all of his other attempts. Only thing the dumbass actually succeeds in doing is knocking his damn chair over. Even then he doesn't stop squirming. Just starts shouting at me again.

"You cocksucking motherfucker! **Get away from her!** I'm gonna kill you I swear to God!"

Admirable as it is for Junior to try standing up for his sister, it's starting to grate on my last nerve.

"Shut the fuck up Junior."

He doesn't, so I go ahead and drive my boot into his ribs. That does the trick. He's groaning and gasping, but at least the bastard's not talking anymore. I about kneel down to check on Charlie, but a sliver of doubt stops me. I really wouldn't be all that surprised if this shit was an act. Just some way to catch me off guard and swipe one of my weapons again. After the stunt she pulled with my pistol it's not a risk I'm willing to take. The door swings open and I look over just as Vincente enters the room.

"Ah, Vincente, just the man I'm looking for. Take these, I can't exactly trust the youngest around weapons," I explain, drawing his eyes away from the mess on the floor and up to me as I hold out my pistol and K-BAR for him to take. He does and I shoo him toward the door. "Come back after you've secured those, bring a couple of your men and a medkit back with you. Make sure it's got Celox."

He nods and disappears, the door latching closed behind him. Satisfied she won't be able to pull anything now that my weapons have been removed from the equation, I kneel next to her. She's breathing shallowly. Her skin's pale and clammy. She's a bit cooler than I'd like and when I check for a pulse, her heart's beating a bit faster than normal. It's not quite fast enough to have me worried though. _She'll be fine._ I let out a relieved chuckle.

"Still going strong, ya hellion," I say fondly.

I'm definitely going to have to do something to keep this bleeding under control until I can get her to the doc though. Her damn shirt's covered in blood, but it's impossible to tell how much of it is Charlie's and how much is Elias'. I know I need to get a good look at her GSW to see what sort of damage control I'm going to have to do. Gingerly I grab the hem of her shirt and start peeling the bloody fabric away from her skin, lifting it up until I can see her wound. Junior doesn't like that, not one fucking bit.

"Rorke! **RORKE!** Leave her alone you fucking rat bastard! **Get your fucking hands off her!** "

I shoot that jackass a glare over my shoulder but that's it. My bloodied hands are a bit full at the moment dealing with Charlie so Junior gets to go on shouting. The door opens again and Vincente reenters, medkit in hand and two men in tow.

"Shut up Junior for me Vincente."

Vincente gladly obliges, kicking him hard in the gut. Junior coughs and chokes. _Good riddance._

"You two, get him out of here. Stash him with Merrick for now," I instruct.

The two men Vincente brought back nod, acknowledging the order, and get to work. They cut Junior loose and then haul him to his feet. He's thrashing and caterwauling, trying to break loose. They hit him a few times to settle him down and start dragging him from the room as Vincente holds the door open for them.

"No! **NO!** I'm gonna kill you! **I'll kill you!** Charlie! CHARLIE! **Charlie wake up!** Wake up Charlie, **please**!" Junior screams.

He's still fighting futilely to get loose and get to his sister. It's pathetic. Charlie could've gotten loose. Hell, she did get loose. **Twice**. And she did it when she was in far worse shape than Junior. _He's just not a fighter like she is._ The difference between them is laughable. So that's exactly what I do. I laugh. _You're leaving her all alone. Some big brother you are, Junior._

"Get him out of here," I say with a smirk and he's dragged out kicking and screaming.

The door shuts behind them and I can still hear him screeching and hollering and cursing. Just shake my head. Now that he's out of the way I can take care of Charlie. Carefully throw her arm over my shoulders and scoop her up. Her limp form cradled in my arms, I stand and walk over to the bed. It's not the most sanitary place to work on her, but she's going to be out for awhile. I don't plan on leaving her side any time soon and I'm not about to sprawl out on the floor when there's a perfectly good bed right fucking there. Vincente follows me over. I set Charlie down on the bed and he places the medkit beside her. The mattress dips down as I climb up next to her. I flip her shirt up and out of the way again and get to work.

I've hardly started examining her wound when she lets out a whimper and her petite hands latch onto mine, trying to pull them away from her as she cries. _Fucking hell._ She's not coherent. She's in pain, babbling and whining and squirming as she tries to keep my hands away.

"Whoa, easy now darlin'," I coo as I continue to try and work on her, "Easy."

It doesn't do anything. _Come on darlin', I'm trying to help._ She's still squalling and tugging weakly at my hands.

"Shh, shh, I know kid. I know it hurts. Just relax," I hush.

She doesn't. I end up grabbing her hands, pinning her tiny wrists together, and trapping them in one hand. That just makes her cry harder. _Sorry sweetheart._ Vincente's just been standing stupidly beside the bed, watching, the entire time. _How about you_ _ **help**_ _jackass?_

"Hand me that would you," I say, frustrated, as I point out the sedative in the bag.

That seems to snap him out of it. He hands it to me and I stick her with it. Empty the syringe into her before tossing it aside. I don't release her hands until she starts to relax. I'll wait until she's completely out to start working again though. For now I just settle for watching her.

"There you go. Easy," I say tenderly.

I stroke her hair while I wait for the sedative to fully kick in. She sighs softly, relaxing further at my touch. _That's my girl._ It brings a smile to my face.

"That's it… You're OK. Don't worry," I tell her before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, "I've got you."

She's out cold. I run my fingers through her hair a couple more times, ignoring the questioning glances Vincente's shooting my way, before getting back to work. Her wound's easy enough to patch up for now. Pour some Celox to get it to clot and bandage her up. Wipe the blood from my hands and settle down onto the bed beside her. Vincente just stands there awkwardly, waiting for an order. _Get out dumbass._ I sigh.

"Leave the medkit in case I need it," I say as I start playing with Charlie's hair again, never once looking at Vincente, "Take Elias' body to the staging area and get the hell out of here."

Vincente mumbles an acknowledgement and then gets out, dragging Elias' corpse with him. The door clicks as it latches shut. It's just me and Charlie now. I continue to play with her hair for a bit before I notice the pair of zip ties still attached to her wrist. _So_ _ **that's**_ _how she got loose. Determined little shit slipped 'em._ Take a look at the wrist she managed to free. The skin's irritated and red. She actually skinned it in a couple spots, even looks like she managed to cut herself. There's a pair of scissors in the medkit and I use them to cut the zip ties off. Place the scissors back where they belong and take hold of her wrist, carefully massaging the aggravated skin. I briefly consider cleaning and wrapping her wrists, but ultimately decide against it. There's no point. I'm just going to have to bind her wrists again later. _And I've got to make sure I do 'em up tighter next time. Can't have her pulling this shit again._

Move my hand up and brush it along her arm, up and down, up and down. She looks so fucking peaceful. Almost feel bad for her. For what I'm going to put her through. _But it has to be done._ I'll have to get her patched up properly as soon as we're done here. Let her get healed up before I throw her in the Pit. She's going to have to watch the rest of them die first though. So she'll watch Merrick and her brother die and when Keegan and Ryder get here they'll be killed in front of her too. Can't have her getting any ideas about those bastards coming to her rescue. It's a shitty thing to do to her, but she's got to know that she's alone. That **I'm** the only person she can count on anymore. A quiet sigh slips from her lips and she stirs slightly. Seems like she'll be waking up soon. _Guess I better get her out there._

With a sigh of my own I climb off of the mattress and gather up the medkit supplies. Once that's been taken care of I pick Charlie up once more, cradling her to my chest as I grab the medkit and make my way to the door. Takes some finagling, because my hands are full, but eventually I'm able to get the door cracked. I use my boot to kick it wide open and head out. Charlie doesn't wake. Sure, she stirs a couple times as I head up the stairs and through the shops and yeah, she nearly wakes up when I accidentally knock a fucking pot from the counter as I hurry through the kitchens, but she never actually comes to. Not even when I reach their base again and I dump her ass into a chair. I have to prop her up to keep her from falling out of it as I bring her hands back and bind them.

"Sorry darlin'," I murmur as I cinch the zip ties tightly around her wrists.

I'm sure to make them a hell of a lot tighter than they were the first time around. Poor kid, her fucking hands'll probably be numb by the time this is all over and I cut her loose. I know better than to take chances with her though so that's just the way it's got to be. Stand in front of her and look her over. She's still out and not showing any more signs of stirring, her chest rising and falling with every gentle breath. It almost feels wrong, treating her like this when she hardly looks like she could be a threat. _Would you be thinking that way if she had a dick instead of those tits and that ass?_ I know the answer: there's no way in hell I'd be so concerned or feel so damn guilty if she were a man. It's bullshit, I know, but it's true. I'm going to have to get over that, and fast, if I ever expect El Mozo to take her seriously. The Federation's not big on female soldiers as it is and if he sees me holding back with her there's no way in hell he'll ever accept her as a Ghost. Just have to keep reminding myself of that. That she doesn't need to be fussed over or pitied. That she'll just use it against me if I do. _Hell, she already_ _ **has**_ _. I've got the damn scar to prove it._

A quick flash of this pretty little thing stabbing me in the back runs through my mind again and I'm good. I'm not pissed like I was then, but I'm sure as shit done pitying her. Don't even know why the hell I was worrying about her in the first place. She's nothing to me but a bit of fresh blood and a nice piece of ass. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Maybe one of these times it'll actually be true._ I sigh. No matter how much I want to convince myself she's nothing to me I know it's not true. I actually like the kid. Hell, I'll even go so far as to say I fucking admire her. It's more than I can say for any of these Federation fucks. She's not just a nice piece of ass or some fresh blood or even just a way to keep sticking it to Elias, though none of that shit hurts her case. Guess it really just boils down to this kid being my second chance at a friend I can actually fucking trust… at someone to call **family**. _I need to get out of here._

As much as I'd like to see the others die or, hell, to kill them myself, I don't want to be the one to do that to Charlie. I can only imagine how close the kid's gotten to those sorry fucks and I don't want to see the look on her face when she loses them. Besides, I want her to trust me eventually, to **rely** on me. That's going to be hard enough already what with having to get her past the fact I killed her old man. Right in front of her. After I made her fucking shoot him. _Not your best idea, Gabe._ If I kill the rest of them myself I might as well just kill her too. She'd never forget that, never mind forgiving it. It's not worth it. As much as I want to kill the rest of them myself I want Charlie more.

I let out another heavy sigh before radioing Vincente and telling him to get his ass up here. Let him know he's going to take over for me. That means getting the other two in here and bringing a squad of men to help keep them under control until it's time to put them down. The doors at the far side of the lounge creak to announce him when he arrives. Take a moment to brush Charlie's hair one last time and to press a hasty kiss to the crown of her head before Vincente comes into view.

"See you on the other side of this shit sweetheart," I mutter as Vincente walks over.

He shoots a wary glance in Charlie's direction once he reaches me and it makes me grin. I'm still grinning when Vincente's gaze turns to me. He scowls in response to my amusement but doesn't say anything. After all, he knows better.

"El Mozo and I both want the youngest taken alive, so don't fucking shoot her," I say as more Feds filter in, dragging the two battered Ghosts with them. "Wait for her to wake up and then put these two down. I want her to watch them die. Bring her to me when you're done."

Vincente acknowledges the orders and I spare Charlie a final glance before turning away. I head for the door, a smirk on my face as I reach Junior and Merrick. Junior's bruised and bleeding but that doesn't stop the torrent of profanity he unleashes at the sight of me. _Hot-headed just like Elias._ That's all he does though is swear. It's pathetic. _Again, just like Elias._ A sharp jab snaps his head to the side and shuts him up. _Good riddance._ A bloody and battered Merrick glowers at my treatment of the brat.

"You think you're hot shit, don't you Rorke? How about you try pulling that shit on someone your own size instead of picking on a couple of kids, asshole?"

"Better watch your tone, **sergeant** ," I warn as I take hold of his collar and slam him into the wall. The son of a bitch does nothing but choke when I wrap a hand around his throat and squeeze. "Besides," I tease with a smirk, "I think we both know Charlie's the only one of you sorry shits that actually has any fight left in 'em."

Merrick sneers. A wave of pain crashes over me and churns my gut when he drives his knee into my groin. Bastard doesn't waste any time slipping free of my grip and trying to drive me to the ground. I recover quickly, grapple with him and eventually slam him into the floor.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt these kids, you fucking bastard!"

He fights me. At least, he tries to. He couldn't even beat me back then, when we'd spar as Ghosts, when he was in his prime. Now Merrick's old and tired, beaten down by this war just like Elias was. Now I know every last trick this son of a bitch has, hell, I've probably taught him half of them. Now this sorry fuck doesn't stand a chance. I pummel him. Drive my fists into face first and then his ribs once he manages to get his guard up. I don't let up until I hear the satisfying snap of a rib breaking.

"You don't **let** me do anything, I do what I fucking want. As for the brats… well, maybe you should've given a damn about their well-being a little sooner," I say, taunting, as I rise and yank a groaning Merrick to his feet, "After all, it's your fucking fault they're here. Elias may've wanted to bring them up to play with the big boys but he never would've done it without **your** approval, Merrick. Elias' little lambs… and you've led them right to the slaughter."

"Don't," he chokes and I just grin.

"Me? I'm not going to do anything. I've got more important shit to deal with than a washed up, has-been, piece of shit like you, Merrick. You're Vincente's problem now," I say easily as I hand him off to the man himself. I turn to Vincente, "Remember what I said. Wait until she's awake."

Vincente acknowledges me and drags Merrick off toward the brats as I walk away. I leave them and the lounge behind as I head into the hallway, making for the deck outside. Hot air blasts me, like I just opened a fucking oven, as I open the door and walk out onto the deck. Still, the scalding desert air is a welcome change from the stale and stagnant air inside the Ghosts' not-so-safe house. For a moment I just stand there, baking in the blazing sun. I don't know what the fuck to do with myself. Charlie's off limits for now since I don't want her associating me with the deaths of anymore Ghosts and I've still got a little over two hours before Ryder and Keegan get here. I nearly use my sat phone to call up El Mozo, tell him the good news about Elias' demise and the destruction of the Ghosts, but I stop myself. _They're not dead yet._ Instead I walk to the far end of the deck and lean against the wall, ignoring the way it tries to burn me through my clothes as I look out over the crumbling remains of an olympic-sized pool. I'm sure it was something to see before Vegas went to shit, now it's nothing but a pit full of sand and some decaying concrete. A few of my men wander by on patrol down below. Dumbasses never once look up. _If I were a sniper every single one of you fucks would be dead._ And as if that wasn't bad enough one of the idiots can't even be bothered to watch where he's going. His boot catches on a piece of half-buried rubble and he bites it, sprawling face first into the scorching sand. _Fucking moron. God I can't wait to have Charlie by my side. I'll have to have her help me whip these sorry shits into shape once she comes around._ I'm still shaking my head at the idiots below when I hear the unmistakable crack of a rifle. It's a long distance shot, I can tell from the sound, and I know I'm not the target, or I'd be fucking dead. _It can't be… We were supposed to have two more hours!_ Even if it's not Keegan and Ryder, something's up. _Charlie._ I run for the door as a second crack cuts through the air.

I navigate the winding hallways at a sprint, but it doesn't make a damn bit of difference. By the time I reach the lounge all the men I left behind are dead and the trio of Ghosts I had are fucking gone. _For fucks sake… Should've known better than to leave them to that incompetent bastard! Charlie or no Charlie, should've just killed them myself!_ Frustration and anger rage within me, boiling over and escaping as an aggravated roar. I kick the fucking chair in the middle of the floor, launching it toward the wall. It cracks. That small bit of indiscriminate violence manages to clear my head, even if it was just a chair on the receiving end, and I'm able to think clearly. _They can't have gone far._ Junior's probably in the best shape out of them all and he's still been put through the ringer today. I broke Merrick's fucking rib, but I know from experience he's an ornery old bastard. He'll power through the pain. Charlie… Charlie's got to be the worst off, what with the GSW and the concussion she's probably got from me knocking her around. Hell, wouldn't surprise me if they had to fucking carry her out of here. Honestly, I'd be more surprised to find the kid on her feet. They didn't even try to reach their helo, not that it would've been there waiting for them, or I would have seen them on my way back. I eye the doors at the other end of the lounge and head over. They don't fucking budge. Bastards must have barricaded them to slow down anyone in pursuit. Means I'll have to take the long way round if I want to try chasing after them. _Or…_

Instead of running around like a chicken with my fucking head cut off, I make my way to the controls for their security system. It doesn't take me too long to get into it. Once I'm in I manage to find the connection they set up between their shit and the hotel's sound system. I'm quick to patch in, after all, it'll be a hell of a lot easier finding them all with some help. _However incompetent that help may be._

"Attention everyone. Some friends of mine have gone missing. Return them to me, dead or alive, and you will have done your country a great service. Merrick, Hesh. **Charlie...** " I say and, though I'm fucking pissed they're trying to make a break for it, I can't help but grin as I savor Charlie's name. "If you're listening... Good luck."

 _You're going to need it._ I shut everything down and take off at a steady jog. I'm going to have to take a couple detours to get where I need to go, but there's no way in hell I'm going to sit back and leave this to the dipshit Feds I brought with me. Eliminating the Ghosts is too important. **Charlie** is too important. Eventually I find another way into the kitchens and I proceed carefully, checking my corners and watching shadows. It turns out to be unnecessary because they aren't fucking in here. Frustration builds within me yet again, but a bit of blood and some scattered trays draw my attention instead. Looks like somebody fell, took the tray cart out with them on their way down. A door a little farther down the hall's ajar and I can just barely see the end of what looks like a heavy duty flashlight. I burst into the room, weapon at the ready, and clear it quickly. They aren't here either, but the corpse of one of my men is. _Looks like I'm on the right track after all._ I ditch the stiff and continue on out. The floors outside the shops are still covered in blood from Charlie's first half-assed escape attempt this afternoon. The sight of it is still enough to bring a smile to my lips. _She's going to be a hell of Ghost someday._ _Hell, she's already well on her way._ It's going to be worth the wait, and the inevitable, gigantic pain in the ass that breaking her is going to be, just to see what she's capable of. Gunfire breaks me out of my reverie. _I'm catching up._ It goes silent not long after. Junior's voice reaches me before I can reach the steps down to the casino area.

"Charlie Shea Walker, don't you **ever** fucking scare me like that again."

That about bowls me over. Because if Charlie's scaring the shit out of her brother it means not only is she on her feet, she's steady enough to raise some serious hell. Kid's strong, stronger than I thought, and that just makes me want her more. I pause just long enough to alert my men to their location and give orders. Teams will converge on them, boxing them in as they head into the hotel. They won't have anywhere left to run. They're free to put down the others, but Charlie's to be left alive. I head down the steps and through the casino littered with dead Federation soldiers. _Shit, they're in better shape than I thought. Doesn't matter. They're not getting out of this._ It's a bitch and a half, but eventually I'm able to lift the damn security gate and make my way under as my men flood the area surrounding the hotel section of the resort. Panicked shouts ring through the air as Merrick and the brats realize they're surrounded. I laugh at that. I climb to my feet and continue on, swiping a gas mask from one of my men so I can press forward with them. A grenade goes off and I feel my stomach drop. _She_ _ **better not**_ _be dead or I'm going to kill every last one of these fucks._ I pick up the pace and the group at the far end of the hallway directs me to the room the Ghosts ducked into. A vicious grin spreads across my face as I recognize it as the one I'd used earlier to "interrogate" Elias. The grin falters the second I see the busted out window ahead of me. _They didn't…_ Rushing to the window, I pop my head outside just in time to see fucking Keegan drop through another down below. _That bastard's not even supposed to be here!_

They're obviously heading for the Strip, so I direct a couple of the outside teams to head them off. For a moment I consider following them out the window, coming down right on top of them, but I think better of it. We'd only be able to get through one at a time and I don't feel like getting my ass shot if I can help it. _Scenic route it is._ I back track through the hotel and work my way down to the lobby, a squad of men right behind me. By the time I reach entrance there's bloody patches of sand, thick black smoke rising over the wall, and what looks like a shitload of dead Feds. _Dammit!_ Hardly even get one foot outside before the familiar scream of a couple of fast movers tears through the air and I know I've lost them. The Ghosts are going to get away. _**I fucking had them!**_ _This shit could've all been_ _ **over**_ _!_ But of course it's not. **Of course** they fucking got away. Guess it's too much to ask for to get rid of them all at once. _At least Elias is dead. But Charlie…_ _ **Fuck**_ _._ I think I might actually be more pissed that she got away than I am that the others survived. Fuming, I turn and head back into the resort.

I'm pissed, muttering and cursing as I make my way through the resort, all the way back to the staging area. Elias' corpse lies waiting for me for me in the middle of the room, growing steadily colder with each passing minute. _At least I got rid of you…_ The thought doesn't bring me much joy... even as I grab a length of rope and string him up from the balcony above, a recording of my manifesto in his pocket. _This should feel better._ I should feel ecstatic, triumphant even, but all I feel is hollow. And it's all Charlie's fucking fault. _I never should have left her. I should've kept her with me. If I had, I'd still have her now._ If I thought I'd wanted her before, that's **nothing** compared to how much I want her now. Now that I've seen just how much fight she has in her. Now that I've met her, the **real** her… Doesn't matter. She might've gotten away this time, but she's **mine**. Doesn't matter what hell I have to raise or who I have to kill to get her back. I want her. Not just for El Mozo and his Ghosts, for **me**. And I **always** get what I want.


End file.
